This Can't be Happening
by Sho-ro Eyez
Summary: HaruxKisa fic. Kisa is in her first year of high school when she has some trouble with Hiro, life, and love in general. Lucky for her, Haru is there to save her. Read and Review!
1. The news

**Hey! New Storehh. I'm NOT giving up on my others, they're just on hold while I figure out where I'm going with them. This will be a HaruxKisa fic because I don't think that there are enough of these. I may be frequent on this one, I'm not sure yet. Oh and expect a lot of plot twists, and horrible things, but lots of fluff hopefully too. So just because I say someone is going to do something, don't count on it. I may need someone to correct my chapters for me, so if you're up to that lemme know! You may hate me for making Kisa's life a little dark, but don't worry, she'll get better. She won't kill herself or anything like that. I'm a sucker for happy endings. In this storehh, Kisa is a freshman as well as Hiro, While Haru and Momiji are in their senior year. I make Hiro seem like a douche in the beggining, but I'll try to redeem him a little bit later. I haven't figured out what exactly I am going to do with Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. Suggestions may be helpful there. Well here we go!  
**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Rated T, may later be changed to M.**

_'This can't be happening'_

Honey colored hair hung in curtains in front of amber eyes and tear stained cheeks. Kisa hugged her knees to her chest and clutched the little white stick in her hand.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but she didn't really care either. She guessed it had been a while, from the soft pink light of sunset that streamed through her windows.

"Kisa?" a familiar voice called from the doorway. "Kisa, its me can I come in?"

She didn't move to answer him, in fact she wasn't even sure she could if she had wanted too.

"Kisa?!" He called again, "Are you in there?" After a short pause, her bedroom door slid open.

"Kisa..." He said as he crossed the room to kneel in front of her huddled form. "What's wrong? I came after I got your call."

She visibly tightened her grip on the object in her hand and remained silent.

He saw this and tried to take it from her. When her white knuckles refused to let go, he grabbed her wrist and pried it from her hand.

He stared at what he was holding in his hands for what seemed like hours.

_'This can't be happening'_

It was a pregnancy test, a _positive _pregnancy test.

He simply stared in shock. Not Kisa. No, not his cute and innocent Kisa.

Kagura, maybe, Rin, probably, Kisa, never.

His throat was dry, "Kisa..." he managed to breathe after a while. He didn't know what to say to her.

She was only a freshman in highschool.

"Hiro?" he asked softly.

She only nodded and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

He settled himself down beside her. Gentle hands brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears. She leaned against him, burried her face in his shirt and cried.

He sat there with his arms around her, and waited for her to finish. It was dark before she spoke.

"He told me he loved me, he told me he would always love me."

It was so quiet that he barely heard it, but it made his heart break for her.

"He told me he would always love me, no matter what." She sobbed. "Now he won't even talk to me."

She took a few deep breaths. "Haru, I'm so scared."

He sighed, "Kisa, look at me," he said lifting her chin with two fingers and brushing more of her tears away. When his stormy grey eyes met her amber ones, he saw how scared she really was. He hurt for her.

"Hiro is just as scared as you are. He just doesn't want you to get hurt. It'll be okay."

Kisa shook her head sadly, "He was so angry at me when I told him. He screamed at me and told me not to speak to him."

Haru knew if it wasn't for the broken girl that he loved so much sitting next to him, he would have left to 'take care' of Hiro in an instant.

"Kisa I'm really sorry. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise," he agreed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You know, you really scared me when you called me, I could hear you crying but you didn't answer me."

Kisa sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just don't do it again, okay?"

She nodded. There were several moments of silence, then "What are you going to do?"

Kisa sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do. She was far too young to be a mother, she knew that for sure. Kisa also knew she didn't want to drop out of high school in her first year.

Abortion.

The word sounded so foreign to her. It was one of those things that you only heard stories of, it never actually happened to you.

Kind of like teen pregnancy. Figures.

When Kisa failed to answer, Haru continued. "I'll go with you to go see Hatori tomorrow. He can help you out." She nodded.

Hatsuharu stood and offered her his hand. "Have you told your mother?"

"No," she said as he pulled her to her feet. "She doesn't need to know just yet." _or at all. _Kisa thought.

He seemed to understand that she wasn't ready to talk about things. He slid open her bedroom door and they were both blinded by the offending light that poured in from the hallway.

After their eyes readjusted Haru smiled at Kisa. Her eyes were glassy, her cheeks were pink, and her lips were swollen.

"You know, you're really pretty when you cry."

Despite her current condition, Kisa's heart fluttered and she smiled shyly.

**Not the longest chapter in the world but thats probably gonna be the standard length for this fic. I know I suggested that Rin was a whore and you'll find out later why. I hope you liked it enough to review! Next chapter will be the appointment with Hatori and maybe a confrontation with Hiro. I know we haven't really gotten too far in this chapter but with some encouraging reviews and I may update this week. **


	2. Hatori

**Okay so I put this chapter up as well. Don't hate me for what I am doing to Kisa, I am making this dark because she is such an introvert. A lot of people see her relationship with Haru like a brother/sister thing, and I agree with that when she is younger. However now that she's older, their age difference isn't that much and I like their chemistry. **

**Oh and btw I do plan on explaining Hiro's reaction within the next couple of chapters.**

Kisa awoke to a pair of strong arms holding her. Her first thought was of Hiro, however her memories from the previous night soon came back.

Haru... he smelled nice.

Smiling, Kisa closed her eyes and snuggled into him a little closer. His breath came in warm bursts that sent a tingling sensation across her shoulder and neck.

A few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt.

...

The previous night, Haru decided to stay at Kisa's house, being over protective of her in her 'fragile' state.

He heard her crying softly in her room after she went to bed. Neither one of them could sleep.

Being unable to bear the pain her sobs were causing him, Haru went to comfort her.

They lied awake on her bed and talked for hours, well Haru talked, Kisa mostly listened.

She knew he only wanted her to not think about her current situation, and it eventually worked and in the early hours of the morning, they both fell asleep.

...

The tigress awoke sometime later to an empty bed and a sun-filled room. The smell of breakfast cooking dowstairs made her stomach growl.

Kisa didn't bother to change out of her pajamas before heading downstairs.

"Good morning," her mother greeted her cheerfully over her shoulder. "Have a seat, I made some breakfast for you."

Kisa took her place at the table. "Haru?" She questioned quietly.

Her mother sighed. She hated it when Kisa refused to speak in full sentences, but decided that it was better than the silence she insisted on a few years ago.

"He left a few minutes before you got up, said he had some stuff to do and that he'll come get you when you call him. He sounded pretty depressed. Did something happen between you two last night?"

"No," Kisa replied softly and a little too quickly.

Her mom tried to change the subject, "Um, Hiro called this morning, he said he was sorry and that he needed to talk to you. Did you two get in a fight? You really should be nicer to him Kisa, he's done so much for you."

Kisa bit her lip and fought away the tears. "Yes."

A plate of food was pushed in front of her. "Eat up!" her mother said cheerfully.

Kisa stared at the food for a a couple of seconds before her gut twisted painfully and she felt an awful sensation in her throat.

She jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom, barely reaching it in time to spill her guts into the toilet.

"Are you alright sweetie? You should probably stay home today." Her mom called from the kitchen.

Kisa wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve and flushed the toilet.

"I'll be fine." She replied, before brushing her teeth.

Again her mom sighed, there really was no point in talking to Kisa anymore.

...

Haru arrived not long after Kisa called him, which was surprising, considering his tendency to get lost.

The walk to Hatori's was short and quiet but not uncomfortable, neither one of them in the mood to talk.

Hatori was seated behind his desk when Haru lead Kisa into his office, not bothering to knock.

The older man looked up from his work, surprised in all but appearence.

"Haru, Kisa, what do you need?"

Kisa's breathing immediatly quickened. She couldn't do this, there was no way...

"Kisa's pregnant." Haru said casually sensing her discomfort.

Hatori's eyes widened and he dropped the pen he had in his hand. There were a few long moments of silence.

"Is this true Kisa?" She nodded shyly.

The doctor regained his lost composure. "Is it Hiro's?" he asked her.

She sighed and nodded again. Who else's would it be?

Hatori's medical training kicked in "When was your last mentrual cycle?"

Kisa's cheeks burned and she looked at the floor. After realizing her embarassment Hatori decided to try another approach.

"Do you know the night the child was concieved?"

She cringed at the word child. She didn't want to think of it that way. "My birthday," she mumbled.

That was the only time they were ever intimate. He pushed her away after that, ironically out of fear of this very situation.

Hatori quickly did the math in his head, it was a little over two months ago...

"Are you experiencing any morning sickness?"

She nodded.

"Fatigue?"

She shook her head.

The questionare of symptoms continued for a few long and boring minutes.

Finally,

"Kisa does your mother know?" Hatori asked solemnly.

She shook her head, "Not yet." _Not ever._

He nodded, assuming that she would tell her mother in time.

"What are you going to do with it? You could give it up for adoption, or keep it I suppose. And then of course there are other options..."

He trailed off with a sad tone. She looked up at him and nodded.

Pity flooded through him, as he watched Haru rub small circles on her hand. She shouldn't have to make these kinds of decisions yet. She was still so young.

He sighed and thumbed through some files in his drawer. He withdrew a paper, and proceeded to copy down a phone number and address on a piece of paper for Kisa.

"Here is the contact information for a clinic. I suggest you act quickly."

She nodded again as she stood from her chair. Haru muttered a quick 'thank you' as they left his office.

...

Haru drew in a deep breath. "Are you sure this is what you want to do Kisa?"

She kept her eyes on the ground. "No," she nearly whispered, "but I'm sure that this will be whats best in the end."

A few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll love you no matter what you do Kisa," he kissed the top of her head.

Her walls broke down and she cried quietly into his shirt.

He just stood there and comforted her, waiting for her to finish.

When she had calmed down enough, he placed a finger under her chin and guided her gaze up to meet his.

"I'm so sorry Kisa, but you're strong, and together we can make it through this"

Something about the truth and love his steel gray eyes made the butterflies in her stomach flutter around and for a brief moment, she was simply happy to be in his arms.


End file.
